


I Won't Whisper a Word

by yuffiehighwind



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Dee…nobody has to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Whisper a Word

"Come on, Dee…nobody has to know."

He whispers this hoarsely while peppering your neck with sloppy kisses, and the only reason you haven’t shoved him off the couch is because one feverish palm is splayed over your abdomen, and it’s been so long… _too_ long…without another body pressed to yours. The liquor has your head swimming and it almost seems plausible, that a night with Charlie - okay, fifteen minutes with Charlie - could make up for two years of involuntary celibacy. But even with your eyes closed you can tell who you’re kissing, from the hint of cat food beneath the rum on his breath, body odor from two days un-showered, and the grunts and little moans of pleasure he makes when your own hands dip lower. The man is _unmistakably_  Charlie Kelly, and the thought sickens you even as the tip of his tongue grazes your throat and turns you on. 

"Okay," you hear yourself saying. "But just this once."


End file.
